


dream a little dream of me

by kerrykins



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: A stranger steps into Zelda's nightmare.





	dream a little dream of me

Tears were barrelling down Zelda’s cheeks, and she was drowning in them. She couldn’t speak, or move, wasn’t even capable of forming coherent thought. It would have hurt less if the Dark Lord-- Blackwood, had killed her. It would have hurt less if Hilda had killed her. At least then, she wouldn’t be collapsed on the floor, unable to breathe properly and her heart hammering painfully in her chest. None of this felt real.

 

 _I killed her_ , Zelda thought miserably, running a trembling hand through rose-gold locks. She swallowed another sob, burying her face in her hands, but ended up making an unearthly guttural noise in the back of her throat. _I killed her, I killed her, I killed her._

 

With much effort, she pulled herself into an upright sitting position. She stared at her sister’s corpse, needing confirmation.

 

Blank, blue eyes and the metallic tang of blood strong in the air answered her. Blonde hair sprawled across the floor, and a rusty, red-tipped shovel resting nearby.

 

Zelda tore her gaze away and continued to howl in grief, unbearably raucous white noise roaring in her ears. She set her hands down on the tiled floor to steady herself, but her fingers dipped into sticky, red blood that gleamed darkly. It was still warm, and its consistency was reminscent of molasses dripping down her hands. Zelda let out a small yelp, jerking back away, and slamming her head into a nearby cabinet.

 

Drowning indeed. Drowning in her own mind, her own tears, and the blood of her sister.

 

A shadow appeared on the wall, and Zelda went silent, her face going pale and breaths shallowing to frantic gasps. Had the Dark Lord come to drag her down to the fields of hell? She deserved it. Zelda knew she deserved every bit of torture coming her way. She deserved to suffer. Murderer. Liar. Thief. The Dark Lord would serve justice, he was fair in that way. And--

 

“Are you alright?” A soft, decidedly feminine voice called, breaking Zelda’s train of thought. This was by no means reassuring. “Who’s there?” Zelda managed to choke out. The sharpness in her voice had receded, and there was nothing in her words but anguish.

 

A woman she’d never seen before stepped into the kitchen, with brilliant, emerald green eyes and waves of dark brown curls. She was frowning, a line between her eyebrows. “What happened, dear?” The stranger knelt down gracefully, resting her arm on Zelda’s back as she wept.

 

“I killed her.” Zelda’s voice was hoarse, and as she spoke she fought back another surge of tears. Swallowing her pain, she continued. “I hit her over the head with a shovel. Now she’s gone forever, and it’s all my fault. I’m so selfish.” The stranger’s face softened, and her eyes shone with worry. “No, it’s not your fault. Everything will be alright, just wait and see.”

 

Though her words were clearly meant to be comforting, they only further confused Zelda, and the ginger-haired witch shook her head wordlessly. She was wrong. This woman was wrong. Her life was meaningless now, devoid of light and happiness. Zelda was no stranger to pain, and given time, was able to overcome it. But not this time. Just like how this time, Hilda would not come back to her.

 

“It won’t,” Zelda hiccuped, her eyes bleary. The woman scooted nearer to her, and was rubbing lazy, reassuring circles on her back. Her touch was light, and warm. Zelda felt herself unwillingly ease into her touch. After a moment’s hesitation, she threw herself into this strange woman’s arms, not knowing who she was, or how she entered her home. It didn’t matter, all she cared about was the gentle whisper of her voice, the sense of stability that surrounded her. The woman seemed startled at first, arching her back in apprehension, but she draped her arms around Zelda in return. Her muscles relaxed.

 

“I killed her,” Zelda repeated, though her voice was less fragmented. The other woman stroked her disheveled hair back into place, taking the witch’s chin in a hand. Her way her green eyes shone was ethereal, and Zelda was captivated by them.

 

For some unknown reason, the rose-haired witch’s heart began to pound thunderously. It was not with heavy dread, but in anticipation. Something quick and fluffy, she’d experienced before, years ago.

 

Both woman leaned in, their lips dancing against each other lightly. Zelda felt an odd calm wash over her, and she sighed as hands mussed up her hair once more. The kiss wasn’t scorchingly hot, just comfortably warm. And it made something pleasant flutter in the witch’s stomach, that coursed through her, reaching her very core. It wasn’t lust, it was far too soft. It was, it was--

 

“No more tears, Zelda,” the stranger whispered, lips and gentle touch withdrawing. “Goodbye, and sweet dreams.” Baffled, Zelda flopped back onto the floor and watched her depart, heels clicking quietly against the floor and a sway in her hips. She brushed a hand to her lips and noticed that it was not blood on her finger, but lipstick. Zelda wasn’t sure why, but this made her ease a bit in her spot on the ground, and she leaned against the cabinet with a breathless sigh.

 

Would it make her a fool if she said that may have been love?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't finished the show yet, and i've never written for this pairing before. i hope i've done them justice!!


End file.
